Wingclip
by Tomoe Mami
Summary: [Creatures of Magic universe]. Yūsei knows full well Jack's dragon instincts sometimes get the better of him. The anthro direwolf also knows one of their own betrayed them, so the race is on to get the naga back on their side.


**A/N** : Written for the Yu-Gi-Oh One Big Series Bingo #003: ficlet and Diversity B56: write a fic with no dividers. This is the first fic in the 'verse and is really more of a side-story. The next prompt has a longer word count and is the main story in the series. My thanks go to Aiko for the title. :) While you're waiting for the chaptered story, please enjoy Wingclip.

…

Yūsei stood under the moon, basking in the glory of its lunar rays. His grey fur rippled in the light night breeze. People might think he was a werewolf with how he was bipedal, but they were so far from the truth. He was a direwolf, a prince of his kind, heir to the Fudo pack.

He was also friends with Jack, a dragon gijinka. Like Yūsei, Jack was the firstborn inheritor of both the Atlas Clan and the Forest Wing of dragons. They had first met when Akiza, of the Forest Wing dragons, had mastered her psychic abilities.

Clawed talons crunched on the dried bracken and dead wood as a figure approached the direwolf. Yūsei flicked an ear back, acknowledging his friend's presence. Half turning his head, he observed Jack's wings wrap around his body to keep him warm.

"It's bloody cold out here! How can you stand it?" Jack challenged Yūsei's preference to sleep mostly on the ground.

"I preserve warmth by curling into a ball," Yūsei answered, chuckling at the fact that it was a winter's night.

As a dragon, Jack hated the cold. He hated the cold and winter with a passion. Yūsei knew his friend's dragon instincts were always telling him to retreat to a cave and sleep through the season. But, for him, Jack ignored his base form's wants. Which, of course, made it harder when his body decided enough was enough and the instincts took over. Jack became very intimate then. Yūsei knew Jack wasn't in full control and let the dragon's primal desires wear themselves out until they next took control of Jack's mind.

"But," Jack sputtered, "you know what I am. What if they take over?"

Yūsei turned and walked towards his friend, placing a hand on his scaly shoulder. "Then I'll deal with that when the time arises. Don't worry, Jack. It hasn't been that long since the last one."

Jack nodded; that was true enough. "Remember how we used to be a trio?" He spoke at length wistfully, recalling the third member of their group. He ran a scaled hand through blonde hair, wondering why Crow had betrayed them.

Yūsei's eyes darkened when Jack brought up the naga: once a friend, now an enemy. Crow was slightly younger than them but, unlike Jack and Yūsei, was an outcast among his own kind. Had the wrong colouring or something, was what Yūsei had heard. Crow came to them, saying he'd wandered for ages, trying to find someone to take him in.

No one wanted him, though. They all knew how he had been banished from the naga stronghold in the east. Yūsei thought they were decent enough to not say why, but also knew every rejection stung Crow's pride. It made him want revenge on the different races of magical beings.

It was the naga's revenge that Jack and Yūsei had to stop.

"Crow went and ruined everything by declaring his revenge war on the other races." Yūsei replied, baring his teeth in a snarl.

He had to be stopped. Yūsei and Jack planned to visit the other races and tell them their plans. It was up to them on whether they decided to join them. Yūsei personally hoped the other magical creatures would join them. Strength in numbers, you know?

"The fool will be the death of himself one of these days. The other magical creatures won't take kindly to this, I assure you." Jack remarked, knowing that much was true.

"I know, Jack. We just have to hope that we can get Crow back on our side before it's too late," Yūsei answered.

A rumble of laughter came from Jack's mouth. "It may be too late for that already."

A smirk crossed Yūsei's wolfish features. "Let's hope not. For now, I suggest we prepare for the worst and hope it doesn't end in death."


End file.
